HOGWARTS UNPLUGGED
by lionferret
Summary: IN HARRY'S FIFTH YEAR THE MINISTRY TRIES TO CONTROL EVERYTHING. DUMBLEDORE DOESN'T LIKE IT AND MAKES CHANGES AT HOGWARTS. NEW CURRICULUM INCLUDES BREAST TRANSFIGURATION, SEDUCTION, ETC. WARNING: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC!
1. Chapter 1

HOGWARTS UNPLUGGED

Today was the first day of Harry's fifth year at hogwarts. The sorting had been done, the feast eaten and now dumbledore rose for his usual speech. only it turned out to be the most unexpected.

"Welcome back for another year at hogwarts. Even though you have been told that its wrong. dark times are upon us. Lord voldemort is back. But the ministry, the prophet and the rest of the world refuse to accept that. The minister even tried to shut down hogwarts when the entire staff tried to speak openly to public. It was no longer safe to stay under the noses of these ignorant people. So, starting today, hogwarts will dissappear from public view. No one including voldemort will be able to find us throughout the school year. And as we have done away with our connection with the rest of the world, i felt no need to continue the rules imposed on us. We can now begin a much more liberal society starting afresh. tonight each of you will find a copy of the new set of rules on your beds. be sure to read them soon."

And with that he sat down.

"wow! He went up against the ministry!" murmurs spread throughout the hall.

"well I suspected he would do something, but this is BIG" said Hermione. "I agree. But I think its for the better" Harry said. "but what exactly did he mean by liberal?" ron piped in. " lets find out. i'll race you to the dormitory " said harry and took off. "HEY WAIT!"

Panting they reached theeir beds and fell down. Harry found a paper lying on his bed.

"lets just read it. but we will discuss it in the morning. ok?"

"ok" replied ron and his snores could be heard in less than a minute.

harry sighed and started reading the new set of rules.

1. Harming another student under any circumstances will lead to severe and innovative punishments.

2. Since new wards have been placed, the cerfew is lifetd and night time wanderings are allowed as long as the student remains inside the castle.

3. the uniform is no longer mandatory. students can wear ANYTHING as long as it carries the hogwarts emblem.

4. the resctrictions on boys and girls dormitories are lifted. students may choose where they wish to stay.

5. student can stay with a different house with the permission of the concerning head of the house.

6. all restrictions from explicit material(printed,spell-a-movie,spells,potions) has been lifted. though love potions are strictly prohibited.

7. sexual activities will not be objected to as long as school work does not suffer.

And harry just sat there stunned.

this had to be a joke, a very big joke.

so harry fell asleep thinking this. Not even imagining the effects of this declaration. 


	2. TRANSFIGURATION

Harry woke with a start in cold sweat. He was having nightmares. It had been the same since the night at the graveyard. He was plagued with worry about his friends and what would happen next. But that was not what woke him this night. His scar was burning and he could feel that voldemort was extremely happy about something. A plan was going on well. He would have gone to dumbledore if he had more specifics, but he did not remember the details of the dream.

seeing that he wont be able to sleep anymore on this night, harry picked up his defence book and headed for the common room. He thought it was about time he actually opened his book and see whats inside.

Settling in front of the fire he opened the book. It was written by some Stacy Ward. As he turned to the first chapter, he nearly dropped the book in shock. There, on the first page was a picture of the author in the smallest imaginable red thong bikini. She was the most beautiful woman harry had ever seen. Big black eyes, perfect cute face, perfect skin with a slight tan, long flowing black hair and a body to die for. He sat there for quite some time staring at the animated picture, who was going through several seductive movements.

After he got over his initial shock, he frowned.'What is this doing in a defence book?'

On the next page was the author's profile. She was a mixed veela(which are extremely rare). her mother was a veela while her father was a male veela but a different race. the result being that she inherited both their powers. This book detailed her conquests in minute detail where she subdued all kinds of enemies and creatures using these powers.

Harry got angry and slammed the book shut. He didn't have time for this nonsense. he went back to his dorm and went back to a disturbed sleep.

The next morning harry just put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and wandered down to the hall. All the students weree in casuals following the declaration last night. Its full implications still remain to be seen.

There was no teacher present at breakfast, which was a little strange. But he didn't have much time to think about it as prefects started handing out the schedules.

"today we have double transfiguration followed by double defense. WHo's the defense teacher anyway? There wasn't anyoone new at the feast." said harry.

"i guess we'll find out in the lesson" said hermione "We should rush or we will get late for transfiguration".

they rushed and barely made it in time. they took seats at the front as mcgonagall walked in.

"Goodmorning class, welcome to fifth year transfiguration. Normally this would be your O.W.L. year, but since we are no longer following the ministry set curriculum this class is going to be a little different. I will teach you things that will actually help you survive the coming crisis."

" With dark times ahead, there might come a time when you need to blend in with the crowd or disguise yourself to look non-suspicious. All of would have to agree that women are always seen as less a threat than men and specially so if they are beautiful." she paused for effect as everyone nodded" so we start this year with teaching you how to transfigure yourself into a beautiful woman"

"WHAT? thats crazy! " shouted dean thomas.

"SIT DOWN MR. THOMAS. Do you wish to survive or not? This lesson will proceed as planned and if you dont like it you can walk out with a zero for the entire year."

this quitened averyone who was beginning to protest. The girls were a lot more enthusiastic about this. Who wouldn't want to be sexier?

"ok. We'll start with the figure first. The first step is to transfigure your chest to form perfect breasts. while the boys will grow new ones, the same spell will change the shapes of your existing ones. Now everyone, strip from waist above."

All the boys beamed at this, while the girls looked indecisive. the were several protests but mcgonagall stopped them by threatening to give zero for the entire term. So all of them removed their shirts and vests.

As the girls slowly removed their bras, the boys watched transfixed. For many of them it was the first time the were seeing boobs upclose. the attention made many of the nipples hard and there were quite a few boners as well.

" Now , the incantation is on the board. Remember to imagine the exact shape you want. Now start."

And they all began. With varying degree of success. after a few minutes there was a scream. It turned out lavender had said the incantaion wrong and now her breasts measured over a hundred inches. Mcgonagall quickly corrected the mistake but the image was burned into Harry's mind. HE couldn't wait until another girl made the same mistake.

But the lesson continued without any other incident. By the end of the class every one had a pair of boobs, though Harry found it unnerving and a little repulsive to see his male friends fondle their newfound tits. at the moment Mcgonagall was inspecting everyone. As she reached harry she said " Those are the most perfect pair of breasts i have ever seen Mr. Potter. ten points to gryffindor." Harry had found the spell extremely easy. His magic was growing in leaps and bounds ever since the graveyard, as if it had unlocked something inside him.

Mcgonagall reached the front of the class " Now as for homework, you will keep these modifications till our next lesson. so you can get used to them."

Most of the boys groaned they didn't like the idea of walking around the school with a pair of boobs, but they knew it was a zero otherwise so they carried on. plus, there was the consolation that every boy in the school will go through the same thing.

A boy's shirt is not made to sustain tits. so their tits strained against the fabric and the buttons almost popped. the bell rang and they made their way to the defence class wondering who had set them a seduction mannual as the course book. 


	3. DEFENCE LESSON

"I still cant believe Mcgonagall turned us into shemales for a coupled of days." mumbled harry as the walked towards the defence class,"and this shirt is killing me on the chest". He was still angry at Mcgonagall. It was true that the class had been the first time he had seen a girls tits(many spectacular ones too!) but still seeing them on a boys body was unnerving. plus he thought he would be better off learning to fight voldemort.

They reached the door of the defence classroom which was still locked.

they heard footsteps behind them, the crowd parted to reveal STACEY WARD!

Though it was very difficult to recognize her with all of her covered up in robes, there was no mistake that this was her.

she walked briskly to the door and then turned to face the class. Then in a very sultry and enchanting voice she said" Welcome class, to your first fifth year defence lesson. I am professor Stacey Ward and i will be your teacher this year. If you ever have any problem of any sort don't hesitate to come to me. Now before we enter the classroom you need to know something. While dumbledore has applied a no uniform approach for the school, it will not be followed in my class"

this was followed by a few groans, but she held up her hand" but, the uniform will change each lesson. a different costume each class, depending on my mood. your dress will change as soon as you enter and revert to its original form when you leave the class. Now you may enter".

she opened the door and walked in. Suddenly her robes changed to a white cotton top and black leather pants. The top had very short sleeves. its behind left her back almost bare while its front was a round neck but barely reached below her nipples, giving an excellent view of the lower part of her boobs.

the class slowly filtered in. Thier clothes too changed to the same dress, both for boys and girls. While the boys found it rather uncomfortable, the were'nt complaining about the ample view they got. But harry was thinking something else" What has happened to hogwarts? every one is going crazy over sexual things! When did every teacher become so slutty?"

But he didn't get much time to think as Ms. Ward started the lesson.

"Everyone open up your books on the first chapter and lets start the first lesson. The first chapter is about my encounter with vampires on my travels to africa. In my quest for more knowledge on dark creatures i reached the rain forests of africa. There I encountered many strange creatures but the most notable were the vampires. I was pounced upon in my sleep. Usually vampires kill anyone who enters their land, but on seeing me they changed their mind and took me to their leader. I was able to seduce him into taking me as a sex pet me instead of turning me or killing me. Now you might wonder why i would chose such a course of action. there were two reasons for this. One, vampires are magnificent at all erotic arts, it runs through their veins and as they are immortal they have all the time in the world to perfect their techniques."

she said the last part in such a husky , enchanting voice that all students even the girls sat in rapt attension soaking in every word she spoke and believing it. " the second reason is. When a vampire has his/her third orgasm, it is unlike anything human. Its massive, lasts for more than a minute and the generate insane amount of sex juices. BUT , during this period of the orgasm they are helpless, which makes it easy to kill them. But, they are very long lasting, getting a vampire to one orgasm is extremely difficult for a human let alone three. and for an unattractive human its nearly impossible. So today, we shall study a spell that could make someones erogenous zones sensitive. the extent of this spell depends on the power of the caster. Using this you can cause anyone , even a vampire to orgasm easily. Now pair up and lets get started"

Harry and Hermione paired up. Harry wondered how much powerful he could make the spell. His magic had skyrocketed since the incident at the graveyard. Hermione cast the spell first " EROZEUS" As harry was hit by the spell he didn't feel all that different except for the slight tingling on his cock. But that had been this way since the lesson this morning. next harry said" Hmmm, not much difference, now let me try" Harry concentrated real hard and with all his power cast the spell " EROZEUS ".

it hit Hermione in the chest. Her face had a look of immense shock and after two seconds she fell to the ground squirming and moaning. Harry rushed to her side "HERMIONE! are you ok?" But she was unable to respond and continued moaning. The professor came over and looked her over " There's nothing wrong with her Mr. Potter. You hit her with such power that now her entire body is now erotically sensitive toeven the wind. Even now she is continuously orgasming as we speak. She is entirely helpless. A very good demonstration of the spell's power." then she added in a whisper so only harry could hear "meet me at the end of the day Mr. potter we have to discuss this." Harry nodded. Ms. Ward cancelled the spell and the lesson continued without any other incident. but he did hear quite a few number of moans from others. Hermione was unable to continue the lesson as she was completely spent so she was freed. By the end of the lesson even the boys were enjoying immensly the sensaions their nipples brought.

Harry and the others left for lunch.


End file.
